


"paladin" respectfulness

by greensparrow29



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anti-Hero, First Meetings, M/M, Queer Character, Rivalry, Villains, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: The first meeting of Ronny, my tiefling rogue gang leader twink, and my ex-paladin half elf boy, Arius.I have imagined a few different versions of their relationship, but this is kinda how I imagine they started out in a campaign I'm planning where they are NPC's. They end up having quite the rivalry and have similar goals, if different views on life. They probably hook up and then never talk about it and I am... kinda obsessed with them lololol. It probably is because I literally made these characters to be hot as fuck; that's like half their personalities.This was a little thing I wrote, it probably doesn't make much sense, but it was fun to write, so there is that.
Relationships: Arius Windwood/Ronny Killelylth (Original Characters), Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	"paladin" respectfulness

The man in front of Ronny was almost unassuming at first glance. Maybe 25 to his own age of 22 and standing taller than many men he saw in similar situations. But the things he had been told about his exploits, and the determination in his brown eyes, were all he needed to see.

"Corporal, it is a pleasure."

"Call me that again and you won't end this night alive." He sneered pulling forward, despite the restraints he was currently held in. Ronny ruffled and leaned back in his chair.

He laughed. "I knew I'd like you. Arius, then. Your exploits have reached my quarters. That was quite an interesting stunt you pulled with my supply runs, I'm impressed." A small smile crept across his face. It was always fun to tease.

"And I have heard of yours." Arius smiled. "Did you really think I'd be here if I didn't want to be?"

"Of course not. You singlehandedly destroyed a squadron of the Duke's soldiers, I expected nothing less." He leaned forward once again, his hand under his chin. "Why did you defect?"

"You would be dumb to assume I'd tell you."

"Sure, sure. But we are... friends here, are we not?"

"Fuck you." A splash of spit hit the stone floor.

Ronny waved his hand, and the restraints on Arius tightened. He stood still, taking it without another thought.

"I'm offering you a job, Mr Windwood. Take it or don't. But your "paladin" respectfulness will not sit with me. You could leave right now."

"Many think you are nothing more than a rich kid too arrogant for his dead father's boots."

"I killed my father. I killed in his name for many years. But that is an image I... appreciate in the long term of things. Let them underestimate me. You are smarter than that."

"You know more about me than I do you, pretty boy."

"Oh, you think I'm pretty, how amusing. How about, if you do a job for me, you get to live long enough to take the occasional glance. Rather that than me being the last thing you ever see."

A click rang out across the room. A dark light burst from the form in front of him, almost glowing in the darkness of the candle lit room. Arius stood, the chains and the guards holding them falling to the ground limp.

What a waste of two decent guards. Ronny smiled and stood also. 

The pair locked eyes for a second, before Arius casually saluted and disappeared. A clowd of black smoke hanging in the air where the man had been.

Ronny guessed it wouldn't be the last time he'd see him. 


End file.
